


Liquid Courage

by leozeo



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: M/M, eph is drunk but what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leozeo/pseuds/leozeo
Summary: Eph is drunk and Quinlan is frustrated





	Liquid Courage

Eph had given up sobriety when all this strigoi shit started happening. It was hard to stay sane in a world where people were getting the blood sucked out of them in the streets. Seeing his ex-wife turn and his son being taken by the Master was difficult, Eph knew that wasn’t an excuse to get blackout drunk at every opportunity he had but he did it anyway. He knew the group hated him because he became a liability when they went outside to scavenge, the glares from Quinlan were evidence enough every time they came back from the outside. The others knew every time Eph went out it was solely for alcohol and nothing else. 

After finishing off a bottle of vodka and now onto his second or maybe third bottle (he'd lost count) Eph barged into Quinlan's room, all inhibitions lost to the alcohol he'd been consuming, not even caring that the dhampir hadn't invited him in. Eph stopped in his tracks when he saw Quinlan sitting cross-legged on his bed sharpening his sword... in nothing but grey sweatpants. That definitely helped Eph’s imagination, almost dropping his bottle at the thought of Quinlan--

"You're drunk." 

Eph snorts pushing his hair out of his face, “you’re preseptive. Perceptive. That’s th’ word.” He kicks the door behind him closed. 

The dhampir puts his sword down on the bed next to him and swings his legs over the side of the bed, “go to your bed."

"If you wanted to sleep with me," a small hiccup. "All you had t'do was ask."

 _"Fuck_ ," Quinlan cursed under his breath, he wanted nothing more than to take what Ephraim was offering but he can't. "You’re disruptive when you’re drunk.”

“Oh, I think we can find more ways to be disruptive, Mister Quinlan." 

Quinlan ignored the way Eph was stalking up to him, eyes hungry and glazed over. Eph places the half-empty bottle on the bedside table not breaking eye contact with Quinlan. He places a hand on the dhampir's shoulder to steady himself. The hand on his shoulder moved, fingers trailing along his skin and under his chin, tilting it up. Quinlan held his breath waiting for Eph's next move, his stinger purring in his throat. Eph seemed satisfied about getting a reaction out of him and sunk down onto Quinlan’s lap, his hands cupping the dhampir’s face. Eph finally kissed him, it was sloppy and Quinlan’s teeth cut the doctor’s bottom lip. He could taste Eph’s blood and the alcohol in it so he pulled away. He needed to stop this before it went further. 

“You’re drunk, Ephraim.”

“You say that like it means something, Quinlan,” Eph takes his shirt off, hair mussed, and pushes Quinlan back up against the headboard. 

“Eph no.”

The drunk doctor grins, “Eph yes.”

Suddenly Quinlan can feel hands roaming around his body, one hand slipping under the waistband of his pants. He doesn’t mind the attention, it was hard to find someone completely repulsed by his appearance. Then again, Dr Goodweather was drunk and Quinlan didn’t want to do this with Eph drunk. 

“I’m not doing this, not in the state you’re in,” Quinlan places his hands on Eph’s sides. 

“You’re no fun, Q,” The doctor whines like a 5-year-old not getting what they want. Eph nuzzles his nose into the side of Quinlan’s neck and falls asleep instantly.  


Quinlan ignores how hard Eph is against him when he passes out but he knows it’ll go away. Eph is heavy and the dhampir knows he can easily move the sleeping man but opts against it. He’s far too comfortable and warm under Ephraim. 

Quinlan smiles and wraps himself around Eph, “good night, my dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this like 2 years ago and decided to post it
> 
> I'm not good at titles or summaries


End file.
